Can You Fight THe Tempation?
by MOMEZLUVZEMMET
Summary: Bella, a feisty, bold, new girl, comes to Forks, Washington to live with her cousin, Alice, since her dad’s always away at business trips. On her first day of her new highschool she bumps into the most popular, arrogant, snobbish, and amazingly hott Edwar
1. Chapter 1

**Can You Fight The Temptation?**

Written by: MomesluvesEmmett and desiXvampire41

Twilight Fanfiction

**Summary:** Bella, a feisty, bold, new girl, comes to Forks, Washington to live with her cousin, Alice, since her dad's always away at business trips. On her first day of her new highschool she bumps into the most popular, arrogant, snobbish, and amazingly hott Edward Cullen. No Vampires

**Narrative POV:**

Bella gets off her plane, to meet with her cousin and her friend, Alice and Rosalie. As soon as they both spotted Bella, they ran immediately to her.

Alice jumps on top of her, "OMG, HEY BELLA!!! WATSUP!"

Rosalie laughs and takes Alice off of Bella, "Hey Bell! How was your trip?"

Bella giggles saying, "Hey guys, it was awesome. I'm beat; let's get to your house." Since Charlie's always away at his business trips, Bella was staying with Alice.

"Let's Roll!!" said Alice.

Bella and Rosalie both look at each other laugh and walk away.

Alice trails behind them mumbling "Don't they say that anymore??"

They get into Alice's yellow Porsche and drives away back to her house. As soon as they get there, Bella's greeted by her aunt and uncle, Esme and Carlisle. Alice leads her to her room and Bella falls asleep, thinking about her next day at school.

Next Day at School

Bella gets ready for her first day at Forks High. After breakfast, Alice grabs her arm and pulls her out of the house and leads her to the car. They go to pick up Rosalie and drive away to their highschool.

As soon as they get to the school parking lot, Alice sees her boyfriend, Jasper, and runs off to him.

When Jasper and Alice walk up to Bella and Rosalie, Rosalie goes," Hey Jasper, why didn't you come with us today??"

In his ghetto voice, Jasper says, "I got my homies to drive me, you know how I do"

Bella taunts him with his childhood nickname, "Heyy Jazz, hows it goin??"

"Hey Bells, not too much, missed cha" He says while popping his collar.

Rosalie, annoyed of his ghetto ness, "Drop the act, Jasper, NOW"

Jasper backs off, "Gotcha!"

Bella goes off alone to pick up her schedule from the main office. She gets it and leaves to find her locker.

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, as she looks down at her schedule, she didn't notice the hordes of students backing up into their lockers.

Still looking down, someone slowly approached her from behind.

**Edward's POV:**

I'm walking down the hallway, and as usual everyone makes way for me. I don't get why they do it, but it works for me. As walking I noticed that this one girl was still standing in the middle of the hallway. Her back was faced at me, and it looked so fine, I wondered how she looked from the front.

I leaned down next to her ear and said, "Did you not notice the others?"

She whipped her head around to star at me, her big brown eyes piercing right through my green eyes.

We stood there for a while, then she suddenly said, "Was I supposed to notice?...I didn't get the memo…sorry", sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and strutted off to her locker, leaving me speechless and stunned.

Ok so how'd you guys like it???? Review us to tell us!! and if you like it we shall write more!!! D


	2. Chapter 2

Can You Fight The Temtation

AN: Srry bout the whole switch thing she handed the story ovr to me to finsh lol luv you guys review

Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

I had just dissed the most gorgeous human being ever! Oh well, he deserved it…thinking he's better than everyone else??? Right….

After I went to my locker, I went searching for my first class, English. Luckily I found it just before the bell rang. I walked over to the teacher's desk, to inform him that I'm a new student here. This class is going to be extremely easy.

The rest of my day pretty much went okay. I had my class before lunch with Alice, so I told her I would meet up with her in the lunchroom. I had to get to my locker and nobody was in the hallway except for some freaks who were talking about me and that chat with that hott guy this morning. All of a sudden, I felt a presence near me; I decided to ignore it. Then I heard the most annoying, yet alluring voice ever.

"Well, well, well, looky who we have here" he sneered as he looked me up and down. Like he was undressing me with his mind, I shuddered at the thought, but I finally noticed he was still looking at me .

"Hello man hoe" _haha I made a rhyme! _ He looked at me smirking then he came behind me and whispered in my ear

"Even though you offended me, I'll just take it as your way of flirting, kay babe?, don't worry you'll have your turn" Aughh, the nerve of this guy grrrr!

" HAHAHAHA if you think I was flirting with you, you are sadly mistaken" I said turning my whole body towards him.

Then I noticed how sexy he is and I stared at him for atleast 3 minutes straight before he smirked and asked

"Like what you see?" and I noticed his eyes were directed right at my chest

"URGH!" I said and with that I stomped on his foot and strutted away.

" I will get you Isabella Sexy Swan" he groaned holding his foot.

" In your dreams Cullen" I yelled behind my shoulder. I grinned when I heard his chuckle and then groan again.

I guess this school year isn't going to be that bad. But it will definitely be very interesting.

I shook head and walked to the lunchroom.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**AN: hey guys luvs the reviews keep them coming people keep on asking why Edward is so mean hes not like that………………… could you guys stop the I know wat m doing so stop saying hes so meaaan still luv you guys**

E POV

OH SHIT THAT CHICK IS SO FINEEEEEEEEEEE and violent but still so hott she will be mine cuz I get everything I want now I want Sexy Swan it will be so hott if shes standing there on my arm and OH YEA. Then I heard footsteps and a very familiar vice

"Hey man why weren't you at lunch we were waitin, wait did you see that hot new girldamnnnn I'd tapp that even though she dissed you"\

"shutup think bout how Rosalie would feel" I said smirking Emmett had the biggest crush on Rosalie even for a big player like him. A blushing Emmett Yelled

" Shut up" Laughing I asked

"So tell everyone Sexy Swans mine and no one can have her but me" then being as stupid as ehe is asked

"why"

"cuz I said so now shutup and spread the news"

"gotcha" he said running around spreading the news by now everyone was in the hallway so just stalked off to get to biology.

AN: srry so short just have to keep thing well update plus I hav HW grrrrrrrrrrrr

LEAVE AS MANY REVEIWS AS YOU POSSIBLY CAN LOVE YA

6 MORE REVEIWS AND ILL UPDATE YAAAAAYYYYYYYY

MOMESLUVSEMMETT………..


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

an: Holas mi homies srry bout the whole gap I'm ready for the newest chapther oh yeah lol and please stop complaining how mean Edward is lol he will come around but that doesn't mean he will stop being man lol.

BPOV

Thank god lunch was over Rosalie and Alice took me to some weird diner and I didn't know we were aloud to eat off of campus but they never told me that we're aloud so I guess we aren't well anyways right now I'm walking to biology the easiest subject in the world. I walked into the room people were just coming in I saw Edward your probably wondering how I learned his name well I kinda guessed it after that Lauren chick came up to me **(An: lol ****ThenxtMrsEdwardCullen** well he was making out with some girl I don't know PIG. I went up to the teacher gave him my pass to sign and then he pointed to a seat with no one next to it I looked at the clock another 8 minutes till class starts all of a sudden I felt a presence this time it wasn't alluring at all I looked to my side to see some kid he looked like somebody who would be a tattle-tail I decided toignore him.

" Hello I'm Mike Newton" he said in a voice that was obviously trying to be seductive.

" yo"

" aren't you Isabella Swan"

"yup"

"I think we should get to know each other a little bit better maybe in you know in the storage closet, here my number" he said in a wannabe alluring voice. Edward voice is way better WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING hes a spoiled brat who uses girls for his owm personal gain. Then I looked over at an expectent looking Mike I rolled my eyes and looked in look other way. Then I heard his voice

" yo Newton get up"

" no Isabella has not taken my offer yet" he whined

" shut up your sitting next to my lady" I could almost hear thes smirk in his voice. HIS LADY I DON'T THINK SO. I whipped around to see Edward in the seat next to and Mike standing thereith a annoyed look on his face


End file.
